Just an Ordinary Day
by Delia Hedgehog
Summary: This story has me in it but I don't care. It's pretty boring but hey, it's my first one.


Dee's Stories  
  
By: Delia Singletary (aka Delia Hedgehog)  
  
Just an Ordinary Day  
  
Author: I don't own any of the SEGA characters. Just Dee.  
  
Dee: I can't wait until the story begins. I get a little surprise in it. Don't I Sonic?  
  
Sonic: Whatever... you get on my nerves...  
  
Delia's P.O.V.  
  
I was just taking a stroll down the sidewalk of Station Square searching for the one and only Sonic T. Hedgehog. Yeah, you got it. I had a crush on him. Anyway, I was walking and was spun totally around. Just before I landed I saw a blue blur with a small white grin on it. I narrowed my eyes. It was Sonic! I started running after him since I do have the speed. Except mine isn't as strong as him. But, I could catch up if I started right away. I took off.  
  
I saw the blue blur go through the park opening. I ran there as fast as I could. I eventually saw him sitting on the bench...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonic's P.O.V.  
  
I saw her. She was standing looking around. I know what she was looking for. Me. I decided to run as fast as I could so she wouldn't see me. I thought really hard. I knew she as well as me had the speed, but I knew I was faster. I had to get by her. I know when she likes something (as I am one of them) she goes after it. She also knew good and well that I was currently going out with Amy. I took a deep breath and started off. I ran past her and spun her around. I looked back stupidly and she saw me. She saw the stupid little grin I always get when I think I've won. I then took off to the park.  
  
I went throught the park opening. I could hear her footsteps getting closer behind me. Oh God. What was happening? Was I slowing down? I turned a corner and fortunately she didn't see me. I sat down on the bench. Only one thing. She did see me. Great.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dee: I caught him! yes! I walked up and plainly said, "Hey, Sonic."  
  
Sonic: She found me. Great. I rolled my eyes and said, "Hey, Miss annoying."  
  
Dee: I got a little mad at him, but, I said to annoy him, "well, I think you look good. What's wrong with that? I can't like someone?"  
  
Sonic: "Nothing, I just don't think you should follow me when I go out with Amy."  
  
Dee: "Sonic. Do you actually think I'd wait for you to split with Amy to try and get at least a kiss from you?"  
  
Sonic: "well, yeah."  
  
Dee: "well, I'm not." I saw him close his eyes and lay his head back. I thought that was my chance. I got ready to high-tail it out of the park before he even noticed it. I bent down and he was still laying back. I slowly came down until my lips met his. It was about 5 seconds before he noticed it. Talk about slow people...  
  
Sonic: Oh my God!! She kissed me. I leaned my head back because I was getting a little tired. Well, it was sort of my fault. Since I was dumb enough to think she wouldn't do it. I didn't notice it until I had to breathe. Talk about slow. I opened my eyes and saw her. She looked up and took off. That girl.  
  
Dee: I ran away as fast as I could. He stood there staring at me. He wasn't chasing after me. I stopped. Smooth move.  
  
Sonic: She looked back and saw that I wasn't running behind her. She stopped. Now's my chance. I took off. I went every faster than I had every fun before. Even faster than I did while running from the G.U.N. military. I caught her.  
  
Dee: Oh my God! He took off at me. I sat there like an idiot. He ran straight into me knocking me down. I fell back as he tackled me. He yelled at me.  
  
Sonic: I went mad. I'd never done that to her before. Even though it was the first time she had ever dared to kiss me. I tackled her! She fell back and I was on top of her. I yelled at her. "Don't ever do that again!! Never!!" I got up and took off. I don't know what happened then.  
  
Dee: He screamed! He yelled! at me? I didn't believe it! He got up and took off. He didn't look back. I was confused. I shook my head slow at first, then shook harder until I was running home with tears escaping my eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonic's P.O.V.  
  
I ran home. I looked at the hanger to see Amy's coat. She was also there. I found her on the sofa downstairs. She was watching some show. Probably one I didn't like. Anyway, I came up to her and greeted her. I decided not to tell her about my mishap with Dee. Yuck. Even the name creeps me out. Man did that ruin my day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy's P.O.V.  
  
I was home. Watching some show. I can't remember what it was because I wasn't really into it. Anyway, I heard the door open. I knew it was Sonic because he was the only that had a key. He came up and said hey and everything, but it seemed like he was hiding something. I sneaked up behind him. Thank goodness he didn't see me. He went into out bedroom and looked under our bed. Be pulled out this small blue book that I don't remember ever seeing before. I stayed in the doorway though far away enough so he wouldn't see me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonic's P.O.V.  
  
I went into my (mine and Amy's) bedroom and sat down. I looked around so that Amy wouldn't sneak up on me. I looked under the bed and took out my small blue book. Call it a diary, call it a journal... call it whatever you want, but I call it a small blue book. I wrote in it a small note about the incident. I was really tired, so I went ahead to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy's P.O.V.  
  
I waited to make sure Sonic was sleeping to come in to check out the book. Fortunately for me, he didn't put it under the bed good. I slowly slid it from under his bed and took it to another room. I opened it and it said....  
  
Dear small blue book,  
  
I had sort of a rough time today. I was trying to get away from Dee again. Today was especially a weird day with her. She was in town so I ran past her. She came back behind me until we made it to the park. I ran to a bench to get away from her but she saw me anyway. I leaned my head back because I had to catch my breath. While I was doing that, she kissed me! She really did! I'm just glad Amy didn't find out. Anyway, I ran up to her and tackled her. I yelled at her and took off. I really regret it. Now, I finally feel bad for her.  
  
The fastest thing alive,  
  
Sonic T Hedgehog  
  
I don't know what happened to me then. I looked at Sonic. He was asleep on the bed. I came over to him and kissed his forhead and went to sleep myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dee's P.O.V.  
  
I ran home that day and I was surprised, confused, and sad. Oh boy Sonic had never done that before. I kept asking myself why, why why did it have to be me that had a life with no one to share good times with. I mean, sure I had friends, but who needs friends when you have someone that cares for you the same way you care for them. I've never had that feeling. I felt like someone had literally taken my heart out, beat it down, and put it right back in. I did not feel like sunshine anymore. I've never been so bummed in my life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: Man am I a good writer. This is a very good chapter. If I do say so myself. How did you guys like it? Should I make a sequal?  
  
Dee: I loved it!! I think you should! As long as Sonic doesn't yell at me again. V_V  
  
Sonic: I guess it was good. Except when Amy read my small blue book.  
  
Amy: Well, that was in the script, Sonikku. ^_^;  
  
Sonic: yeah... 


End file.
